Planning Ahead
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Let's play a game!" "A game? Are you serious, Ruby?" If there had been even an ounce of romance starting to blossom in the atmosphere between them, she had just slaughtered it like she did to Grimm in battle. [For Ash! ]


**I usually save fics this long for RWBY Tuesdays but this is special because it's for Ash (technoskittles) and I love her ^~^ This is for her because she's amazing and my bestest partner as Ruby. This is an idea kinda based off one of our RP threads, only with a bit of a twist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Planning Ahead

Weiss Schnee liked knowing what was happening constantly.

She needed to be aware of what was going on. She needed to be on top of things. She needed to plan ahead, needed to be informed on what was to come. No surprises.

Which was precisely why right now, Ruby was receiving a bit of a lecture from her partner.

"Honestly, Ruby," Weiss chided as they walked the halls of Beacon. "You didn't plan _anything_ for our date today? It was your turn to decide what we do..."

"I know, I knooow and I said I'm sorry!" the younger girl wailed in apology. "I just forgot we only had half a day of school today!"

"Well yes, and the fact that we have an _entire_ afternoon off _is_ the reason we decided to have a date in the first place." The heiress muttered.

"Ugh, I knooow I'm sorryyyy!" she whined again.

"Don't be sorry," Weiss sighed. "Just think of something now. But you should plan ahead next time."

"Yes ma'am." Ruby bowed her head solemnly.

"Enough of that. Just think of something quickly," Weiss grunted.

"Right!" Ruby straightened up and gave a salute. "Um, uuuumm let's see..." She brought a hand to her chin, pondering seriously for a moment as they continued to walk the halls aimlessly. A minute later, she perked up with an "Oh!" so swiftly that Weiss was nearly startled out of her skin. "I've got an idea!" Ruby announced proudly.

Without waiting for a response, she grasped Weiss' wrist and began leading her.

They followed the corridors of the hallways until they reached an exit, and Ruby continued to lead her girlfriend into the warm springtime sunlight, their shoes treading on soft grass as they headed for the courtyard and the forest beyond. Weiss could practically see the sparkles surrounding her leader now as she followed her to a more secluded area, far from view of the main campus.

"What's gotten into you, you dunce? Where are you even taking us?"

"Just someplace quiet!" she chirped.

"_You_? Going someplace quiet? Now that's a sight I've yet to see."

"Hey, just because I don't always like _being_ quiet doesn't mean I don't appreciate quiet places!" Ruby defended with a slight pout. Despite herself, Weiss let slip a chuckle and continued treading behind her.

At last, Ruby brought them to a stop in the middle of a clearing. Small, purple and yellow flowers were budding in the grass, speckling colors like a splatter painting.

Ruby let go of Weiss' hand and sat down in the grass with a content sigh. When Weiss hesitated a second, not liking the thought of grass stains on her uniform, Ruby smiled encouragement. "Come on, come on! Sit, sit, sit!" She patted the space beside her eagerly.

With a sigh, Weiss complied and sat down, making sure to un-ruffle her skirt and blazer as best she could.

Ruby, on the other hand, cared nothing for her laundry, and she threw her arms out to the sides and flopped down onto her back rather unceremoniously, cloak fanning out beneath her like a carpet.

"You dunce..." Weiss reached down and plucked a blade of grass from her rosen bangs. "You're going to ruin your clothes."

"It's fine, it's fine! Tomorrow's the weekend anyway!" Ruby hummed, closing her eyes with a smile. She folded her arms behind her head, shifted around a bit until she found a comfortable position. Then, her silver eyes opened again to look up at her partner. "Weiss, you should lie down! It's so much nicer this way! Plus, we can't do what I want to do if you're sitting up like that."

"Oh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow in mild interest. "And just what is it you plan to do?"

"You'll never find out unless you lie down~"

"Honestly..." came the grunt."Alright, alright." Weiss tucked her ponytail to the front of her shoulder as to not get her hair dirty when she laid back. She rested her head in the grass, folding her hands together at her stomach before glancing sideways at Ruby. "Now then, what exactly did you want to do?"

The brunette did not reply right away, a gleam forming in her eyes.

Weiss assumed it would be something Ruby-like, such as cuddling or kissing. Why else would she have brought them so far out of sight of others?

But for once, she pegged Ruby incorrectly, though she admitted she should have considered the actual answer.

"Let's play a game!"

"A _game_? Are you serious, Ruby?" If there had been even an ounce of romance starting to blossom in the atmosphere between them, she had just slaughtered it like she did to Grimm in battle.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ruby sang. "It's called I Spy! I'm sure you've heard of it!"

"Never."

Ruby flew up into a sitting position, causing Weiss to jolt as the brunette cried out an appalled, "_Whaaaaat_?!"

"Quiet down, you dolt!" Weiss hissed, reaching up for her hood and dragging her back down to the ground. "You'll alert all of Beacon that we're here."

"But you... you've never played I Spy?"

"And why does this surprise you?"

"Because it's only the most popular game like _ever!_ It's like- an unwritten law that you have to play it when you're a kid!"

"Well then, excuse me for being a felon," Weiss huffed.

"Well, we're gonna fix that right now!" Ruby beamed. "But first..." She turned onto her side, facing Weiss before scooching in closer.

Before Weiss could ask what it was she wanted, she received her answer as Ruby snuggled up against her side. Her arms slipped around the heiress' stomach as she rested her head on her shoulder, sighing in bliss. Weiss rolled her eyes; _now_ Ruby wanted to be romantic.

Nonchalantly, Weiss draped an arm around her girlfriend's back and pulled her closer, and Ruby happily obeyed.

They stayed that way a few moments, the only sounds now being the gentle caress of the breeze through the leaves and the soft sounds of their breathing.

Weiss gazed up to watch the clouds scudding across the azure canvas of the sky, forming various shapes before the wind slowly pulled them apart and rearranged them. She could feel Ruby starting to drift off at her side, making little sounds and hums that suggested she was on the borderline of sleep, and the heiress promptly shook her.

"Hey now, what about your game, you dunce?"

"Hmm?" Ruby blinked her eyes open sleepily as she hugged Weiss tighter. "Oh, right! Let's see now..." She peeked up at the scenery around them while still keeping her position the same; she was too comfortable to let go of Weiss now. "I Spy with my little eye, something that is... green!"

Weiss scoffed. "Ruby, we're in a forest! _Everything's_ green!"

"Nuh-uh! Not everything!"

"Ruby, if you make me guess every individual blade of grass, I'm going to freeze you so hard your grandchildren will shiver."

"Why would you wanna freeze our grandkids?"

Weiss huffed again and pried her giggling girlfriend off of her side.

"You're blushing, Weiss~"

"I am _not_! Now shut up and let me think," she growled.

As she looked about, she sensed Ruby inching closer again, this time to rest her head on Weiss' stomach as she laid down horizontal to her. Weiss casually allowed her arms to slip down and loosely embrace her partner's shoulders as she gave her first guess. "Is it the grass?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Ruby cheered. "You got it! I started off easy for you since it's your first time playing."

"You dunce. You didn't have to choose the simplest and most obvious answer, you know. I'm not _that_ inept."

"Okay, okay, I'll do something tougher on my next turn. But now you have to go!"

"Must I?"

"Weeissss-"

"Fine, fine," Weiss huffed again and Ruby's head bounced lightly on her stomach.

The heiress cast her gaze about, trying to select something that was not too obvious. And yet there was only so much she could choose.

"Something-"

"Wait!" Ruby stopped her.

"What _is it_, Red?"

"You've gotta say it!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've gotta say the whole thing!"

"Ruby-"

"Weeissss~"

"Alright, alright!" She never knew there would be so many rules to such a simple children's game. "I Spy with my little eye... something yellow."

"Colors again, hmm?" Ruby licked her lips in anticipation, glancing to the sides before she was distracted by something overhead. "Oh, wow! That cloud looks like cotton candy!"

"Ruby!"

"Sorry!" she squeaked. "Um... hmm..." Knowing Weiss, she would not pick something so obvious, so Ruby decided to try out the most obscure thing first. "The pleats in our skirts!"

Weiss was impressed Ruby had taken that route.

"A fine guess. But no."

"Hmm... then I'll go with the obvious. The flowers!"

"Wrong again."

"What? Hmmm what else around here is yellow..." She pondered for a moment, until her mind sparked with clarity. "The sunlight!"

"There you go."

"Oooh, that was a good one! I gotta step up my game!" Ruby was silent for a moment as she selected something. "I Spy with my little eye something delicious!"

"Excuse me? Unless you brought candy with you, I don't think there's anything around here we'd deem to be edible."

"Just guess, Weiss!"

"Fine. Is there a berry bush somewhere?"

"Noooope~"

"Then... I hope you're not eyeing the birds up there."

"Of course not! I don't eat birds!" Ruby whined. "Come on, think, think!"

"I would if you'd stop gabbing," Weiss grumbled. She gave Ruby a lightly flick to the forehead as she looked about. At last, she found her answer. "Is it that cotton candy cloud of yours?"

"You got it! Your turn!"

"Very well. I Spy with my little eye something loud."

"Hey! That's mean!" Ruby lifted her head up briefly before dropping it back against Weiss' stomach, causing the heiress to sputter.

"Oof-! W-What are you doing, you dunce?!" the older girl wheezed.

"Don't choose me for a description like that!"

"It's _not_ you!"

"It's not?"

"Ow... no!" Weiss grunted.

"Oh. Ah, then I'm sorry!" Ruby flipped herself over onto her side and pressed her cheek against Weiss' stomach, nuzzling gently in apology.

"You dunce..." Weiss sighed. "I was merely thinking about how loud the wind is."

Ruby laughed out loud then. "Weiss! You can't _spy_ the wind!"

"Details!" she sighed. "Now then, are we _quite_ finished with this game?"

Ruby sat up, hovering over her girlfriend as she slowly traced her palm over Weiss' stomach.

"Not quite. I have one more that I wanna try out," she smiled.

"Fine. Get on with it," Weiss consented, relaxing under her touch.

"I Spy with my little eye something that is red."

Weiss rolled her eyes again. "You," she smirked.

"Nope!"

"Fine then. Your cloak or skirt. Or the ribbon on your uniform or mine."

"Nope, nope, nope and nope!"

Weiss' eyes widened a bit before she quirked an eyebrow. "The tips of your hair."

"Nope."

"Some kind of berries or flowers around here?"

"Nope, nope!"

Weiss was silent for a moment. It was only then she realized Ruby had leaned down closer and closer to her with every wrong guess and there were now merely a few inches between them.

"Do you give up?" She giggled, her breath tickling Weiss' lips as the heiress lie unmoving beneath her.

"F-Fine! I give up. Now what is it?"

But she did not get a direct answer.

Instead, what she got was a warm kiss pressed to her lips.

Weiss had more or less predicted it at the last minute, and though she wanted to know why they had stopped their game, she could save that question for later.

For now, she focused on returning the kiss, pushing up as best she could as Ruby pressed down. The younger girl snaked one hand behind Weiss' head, cushioning it against the ground as her other hand traveled up from Weiss' stomach, dancing over her ribs until it found the heiress' hand.

Their fingers curled together as the kiss continued, the rustling of leaves and the distant chirping of the birds providing a tranquil soundtrack. However, the sunlight could hardly compete with the warmth they were sharing now.

Before much longer, Ruby pulled away, leaving Weiss panting slightly as she ran her fingers through snowy locks. Weiss looked up at her as she tried to regain her breath.

"As much as I... didn't particularly mind that..." she said slowly as she refilled her lungs. "Now I _must_ know what it was you were spying."

Ruby's face broke out into a wide grin. Again, she leaned down and pecked Weiss' lips before she answered.

"You!"

The heiress sputtered indignantly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were what I spied!" Ruby repeated. "See? Well, I guess you can't really see it, but your cheeks are all red!"

Weiss' mouth hung open incredulously as she tried to find the right words. In the end, she resorted to the usual.

"You-! You dunce!" she cried, blushing even more furiously now. "Y-You! I mean you _just_-!" She lowered her tone and pouted, avoiding Ruby's gaze. "What I mean is... my face wasn't red at the _time_..."

Ruby's grin only widened smugly as she leaned down close to her again. She nuzzled her face into Weiss' collar and murmured her retort:

"I was just planning ahead!" she giggled.

"Oh hush, you!" Weiss groaned. She reached up and locked her arms around Ruby's shoulders, bringing her down to lie on top of her. "I don't believe you..."

"Hehee~" Ruby smiled cheekily. She wrapped her arms under Weiss' shoulders and back as the heiress did the same to her. Ruby rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, and Weiss kissed the top of her head.

"Next time, you'd best plan ahead for our date and not just a game," the heiress mumbled.

"Right, right!" Ruby hummed, pressing a kiss to her collar.

They settled, breathing slowly and smiling contentedly before closing their eyes to welcome a light slumber.

* * *

**A/N: This ended up being a bit longer than intended but I needed to get it out of my system!**

**Please review!**


End file.
